Bite Me, Sister
by 1Misty1
Summary: Content warnings in first chapter. Mia Clearwater is devastated when her sister dies in Helgen, and upon recent events, has found herself a member of the Dark Brotherhood, and vampire. Her mentor Astrid takes a... 'special' intrest in her, and as her heart darkens, another Dark Brotherhood member also piques her intrest. A story of murder, love, lust, and just pure evil.


Content warnings:

M for mature audiences only (I mean I'm not your mom so read if you want, but I'm warning you here and now. So don't say that I didn't.)

Sexual activities

Heavy use of language

Violence

Assault

Many illegal activities

-All characters engaged in sexual activities are over the age of 18-

This is not based on anything real, it is a pure work of fiction, based on the game 'Skyrim' by Bethesda. All characters from the game are NOT mine, only the ones I made.

I have no affiliation with Bethesda, or Skyrim, or the Elder Scrolls series.

Genre (Since it's limited on the site):

Horror

Romance

Adventure

Suspense

Enojy! R&R For better chapters!

-Misty

[Content warnings are subject to change as the story does]

(PS: If I made a grammar mistake, I'm only human, so please tell me!

I try to read over it at least three times, but sometimes I miss some.)

[[AN: Don't judge on the introduction! It's just a quick do-up of Mia's history, and how she got into this situation. Skip down to chapter one if you want, but it might not make sense.]]

**Introduction**

Mia Clearwater was a woman long ago, a woman with a kind heart, and a kinder smile, and the kindest face. She lived in the city of Solitude, in the home she inherited from her parents, who died early from disease. She lived there alone, all her 'friends' only caring for her money, practicing as a bard at the college. Her parent's wealthy funds kept her afloat, and despite being lonely, she was happy.

Her life was good, and safe, until the dragons started attacking. Solitude was safe enough, and rarely got attacked, but her only family, her sister Maria, was murdered by a dragon in her town of Helgen. When Mia heard the news, she was devastated. Though the journey was long, she decided to hire a carriage to take her to the ruins of Helgen to see the ruined sight for herself.

After days of travel, she arrived. The town was burned to a crisp. She tried to enter, but bandits had taken it for themselves. Fearing death, she left. She was tired and weary, but she did not give up. The carriage driver told her of a town called Falkreath nearby, half a days travel at most. They travelled there and stayed the night in a cozy in.

The morning after, Mia informed the driver of her plans to gather a group of mercenary's to help her get into Helgen safely. The driver refused to wait for her, and left back for Solitude, leaving her to either go with him, or hire another driver.

Mia spent two days gathering fine mercenary's for the fight, but being inexperienced at fighting herself, she did not fight with them. Instead, she trailed far behind as they fought the bandit group, and led her safely to her sister's home.

The home her sister lived in was tiny, but lavish. Her sister was a simple girl, choosing the small town life instead of the city. Mia smiled as she saw all the safes full of jewels and gold, knowing her sister had no plan to use it. It seemed the bandits had made that place their home. Bedrolls and half-eaten biscuits lay on the ground. She looked through the charred building and found something that belonged to their mother. A silver locket lay in the lockbox by Maria and her husband's bed, the sheets and pillow's charred black. Mia tucked the locked in her pocket and left, paying the mercenary's generously.

Returning to Falkreath, she bought a room at the inn, and sat in her room mourning her sister for the rest of the night.

Try as she may, the visions of Maria's family, and the house they used to live in, burned in her mind. She got out of bed, dressed herself, and went out for a stroll through the town. The sky was clear, and the stars were bright. She walked up the road for a bit, when she heard a scream, quickly cut off. If she wasn't paying attention to the sounds (frightened of a dragon of course), she might not have heard it. She picked up her skirt and ran towards the scream. She found herself behind a shop, staring at a strangely dressed man holding the corpse of a young woman. Her hand flew to her mouth, hoping not to be noticed. She watched as the man quickly raised his head, and darted towards her. She put her hand to the small dagger she kept in her blouse, he tackled her to the ground, covering her mouth.

She struggled and fought, but the man was strong, and quickly overpowered her. His face was that of a Nord, like her, and had the hint of a beard, and deep brown hair. His brown eyes were a mix of anger, and confusion, staring at her like he wasn't exactly sure what to do. He paused for a moment, as she tried to scream through his thick gloves, and then took an object from his belt, and hit her over the head with it.

Mia woke up in the same place, her head was pounding. She could hear the distant sound of voices and laughter, and saw that the sun was indicating it was almost mid-day. Any hint of a previous murder was null. She stood up, holding her sore head, and walked out to the street. Nobody payed much attention to her as she walked back to her room at the inn.

When she got back, she put on a clean dress, and went to the innkeeper.

"Pardon." She asked the woman behind the counter, who was sweeping. The woman looked up.  
"Yes? What can I get ya?" She asked. Mia cleared her throat, and the woman leaned the broom against the counter.

"I was attacked last night." Mia said quietly. The woman's eyes widened.  
"Here? Really? Have you gone to the guards?" Mia shook her head.

"No, he seemed like assassin or something, secret you know? I'd doubt the guards know anything of it."  
"Then why'd you come to me?" The woman asked.

"Because innkeepers tend to know... rumours, and such."

"Well, tell me what you want to know."

"The man was wearing a strange outfit. Skin-tight, black and red. There was a handprint on his chest." The innkeeper gasped.  
"By the nine! You aren't talking about the dark brotherhood?" Mia went pale.  
"Not them? No.. why'd he leave me?"  
"Beats me. But I have a source that knows more if you want." The woman said, and grabbed a rag and started wiping the counter down. Mia nodded.

"Yes, yes please." The woman noted something on a piece of parchment and gave it to Mia.

"Malcolm Grewald, he lives down the road, knows of these sorts of things. Go talk to him." Mia took the paper and rushed out.

Malcolm was a quiet old man, grey hair and wrinkled skin. He invited her in and told her of the brotherhood.

"The Dark Brotherhood is a cult of killers, they are indeed assassins. One calls them with the black sacrament, and requests the murder of another. They get paid in various forms, usually gold or valuables, but in recent decades, they have all but disappeared. Rarely anyone summons them anymore, and the empire has almost given up in attempts to wipe them out. Rumours say that they are finished."  
"But I saw one last night, he attacked me, but left me alive." The man raised his eyebrow.  
"Really? That's peculiar... peculiar indeed." He thought for a moment. "Perhaps they are still working. Probably not as large as they used to be..."

"Do you know where they operate?" Mia asked. The man laughed.  
"Only if you want a death wish would you go there! But if you really want to, head up the road and look for a small cliff of rocks. Below is a door with a skull on it, and the password... oh what was it..." He paused. "I cannot remember my dear, I'm sorry. But it will do good to estimate. Perhaps it is right you do not know. If they think you are an innocent wanderer, they might not try to kill you." He chuckled. "Might." Mia left with the information, and went back to the inn to sleep.

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home, Sister.**

She woke and struggled against something tying her up. She tried to speak, but her mouth was bound also.

"Ah so she is awake." A woman spoke. Her voice echoed throughout the room. The bag covering Mia's head was removed, and as was the mouth bind.  
"Who are you?!" She shouted. The blonde woman laughed.  
"I should be asking you the same thing." She said. Mia looked around. She was in a large cavern, surrounded by a group of people wearing the black and red outfits. The man that attacked her was also there, though only the woman spoke, or even moved. The rest could have passed as statues. The woman tapped her foot.  
"I asked you a question." She said. Mia frowned.  
"You did not." She said. The woman chuckled.  
"You are being risky, despite being tied to a pole in a room full of murderers." Mia gulped.  
"Right.. My name is Mia Clearwater."  
"Astrid." the woman said. "Now why are you meddling with my little brotherhood?" Astrid leaned into Mia's face.  
"I... well I saw.. him," she glanced at the man who attacked her, and so did Astrid. "attacking a woman, then he attacked me. I was curious as to why. It seems all pretty illegal. I should be telling the gu-" Astrid interrupted her.  
"Shut up! I've heard enough." She turned to the man. "Tobias. Why were you seen?" She asked. The man called Tobias looked down.  
"Astrid, I am sorry. I was discovered by accident. I-"  
"It happens to the best of us. My question is why does she live?" Astrid pointed to Mia. Tobias looked up.  
"Killing without knowing is ignorance. She could have been famous, well known, or have people come looking for her. We did not need the trouble. But had I known she would come looking for us..." He trailed off and Astrid smiled.  
"Excellent Tobias. Initiates, remember this." A group of more basically dressed young people nodded and watched expectantly as Astrid turned to Mia.  
"What should I do with you..." she thought aloud. "Should I kill you? Are you famous? Hmm who knows..."  
"I am not famous, but I am useful." Mia pleaded. "I can cook and mend. I can be of use to you, please do not kill me!" Astrid reached for a knife in her sleeve. "No!" Mia screamed.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Astrid said, and cut Mia loose. "I want to see your abilities." She pointed to a small child girl. "Come, fight this 'Mia', test her abilities." The girl smiled.  
"Gladly." The girl was young, maybe ten? Mia swallowed. How could she fight a small child?  
"Astrid." She said. Astrid snapped.  
"Call me... My Lady."

"My Lady..." Mia said. "I cannot fight this girl. She's only a child!" The group of people laughed, filling the cavern with twisted laughter.  
"I think you can do it." Astrid said. The people stepped back, and a few sat on the dirt ground.  
"Are you ready?" The girl asked. Mia nodded.  
"If I have to."  
"Hey." Astrid said, and tossed Mia her knife. She caught it and turned to the child, who had also pulled out a knife from god knows where. The child lunged at Mia with her knife, and Mia rolled out of the way, the child missing by a mere centimetre. Mia stood up and lunged at the girl, one hand grabbing her shoulder, the other holding the knife to her neck. The girl smiled and twisted out of her grasp, and swiftly shoved Mia to the ground. This child was strong. Mia upped her game and tackled the girl to the ground, pinning her and holding the dagger to her throat. The girl was smiling, and so was everyone else.  
"Well well well..." Astrid said. Mia got up, and so did the child. "You bested our little Babette without a second glance. Well done. Not many can hold a dagger to the throat of a child." Mia looked away and frowned.  
"I am ashamed for it, but I was never going to hurt her." Astrid laughed.  
"If she wanted to, she could tear your little body to pieces." Astrid turned towards the other people in the room. "Go make yourselves busy while I talk to our newcomer." A few smiles, and a couple frowns, the people made their way through various hallways, until only Astrid and Mia were left.

"What do you think of my brotherhood?" Astrid asked. Mia mulled it over.  
"Loaded question." She said. Astrid laughed.  
"I like you. You have heart. That can easily be used to our advantage." She looked Mia over. "You have good physique too, very agile." Mia stood still and said nothing. "And," Astrid smiled. "You know when to shut the hell up." Mia smiled a little, but tried to fight it. "So, what do you plan on doing now?" She asked. Mia frowned.  
"Another loaded question. But I would leave, and probably tell the fucking guards."  
"Ah, blissfully honest. A little too." Astrid took the dagger from Mia's hands. "I could train you. I could make you a member of this brotherhood. You could be one of us. I haven't seen anyone so agile and quick since... well me. But your combat skills could use work."

"I'm no killer." Mia said. Astrid raised her eyebrow.  
"Everybody is a killer. For the right price."

"I do not need your fucking money."  
"But you do need fun? I will train you so that you are the strongest you've ever been, and the quickest and most efficient killer that Tamriel has ever seen." Mia frowned.  
"I do not want to kill."  
"Well," Astrid said. "I think I can change your mind. Mind you, you don't really have much of a choice do you?" She chuckled. Mia nodded.  
"I suppose so. Alright, so you train me. What then?"  
"Well I pay you to kill people of course." After much inner debate, Mia answered.  
"Fine, train me. But I have things at my home in Solitude that I will need."  
"I can send someone." Astrid said. Mia nodded.  
"Very well. Do I live here?" Astrid nodded.  
"Yes, you will have a bed, eat our meals, and be our sister." Mia nodded again.  
"Very well. Train me My Lady." Astrid laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Call me Astrid."


End file.
